


溯洄

by lamento1105



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamento1105/pseuds/lamento1105
Summary: 跑团脑热产物，写写KPC和PC模组名《在银河的尽头》。模组作者南宫月夜。





	溯洄

人生来就有着丑恶的灵魂。我的也是一样。如同沟渠中的污泥一样发臭腐烂，与这个世界如出一辙。只有他是不同的。他的灵魂是光，轻得没有一点分量，稍不留神就会飘回天上去。那是短暂、微弱的光，无法穿透厚重的黑暗，却在我的世界里撒下点点星辉，成为一道明亮的银河。  
——黑泽怜

高桥合上书，发出一声长长的叹气。她近一年来总是这样，独自一人来到这间咖啡屋，独自一人坐在窗边，读同一本书，然后就像现在这样，独自叹息，那独属于青春少女的姣好面庞上只剩下愁苦。  
为什么老师不能为我留下，我到底哪里做得不够好呢？  
高桥一年来无数次想到这个问题，没有人能回答她。

一年前这里还不是咖啡屋，整栋楼都是对外出租的廉价公寓，虽然住户杂七杂八，环境倒也可以。就算口袋里没有半文钱，每天回家面对这种欧式装潢风格的房间也总能让人觉得体面——黑泽老师曾经就站在现在是咖啡屋吧台的地方，苦笑着对刚刚成年的高桥美惠这样说。

黑泽老师的突然失踪，夹在小说手稿里的自杀声明，还有整理遗物时那本突然自燃的怪书……  
想到这些，高桥的头又疼了起来。

“……桥、高桥同学？”  
黑泽的板书写错了一画。他转过身去找板擦，却发现自己唯一的那个学生正叼着笔帽，眼神直直地瞪着自己的笔记，仿佛那几页横格纸和她有什么深仇大恨似的。  
他唤了一声，高桥美惠才回过神，像小动物一样挠挠后脑勺，不好意思地朝他笑了起来。

“休息十分钟吧。”黑泽没有生气，只是找到板擦修改了写错的部分，然后将他的教案稍微整理了一下。  
“……对不起啊，老师。”  
“昨晚没休息好吗？”  
“一直在看老师的小说，看得太入迷了，所以……”  
“我的小说？”  
“是的！就是新出的那本！因为结局实在是太过凄惨，忍不住难过了一晚上……”  
“……高桥啊，如果你再因为这种事上课睡觉，我可不给你补习了哦。”黑泽用无可奈何的语气说着，把A4纸卷成筒在高桥美惠的脑门上敲了一下。  
“呜呜，对不起啦……！”

黑泽怜，35岁，职业说好听点是作家，实际上不过是必须靠打零工维持生活、好一点的时候能在报社发表，差一点就只能自己贴钱才能出版的无业人员罢了。说不上哪天就会连房子的租金都付不起，被房东扫地出门。  
而高桥美惠算是他为数不多的小书迷，刚刚升入大学。虽然眼前这个小女孩喜欢他的作品，总是毫不吝惜地用上各种夸张的赞美，黑泽却认为他在写作方面的才能已经枯竭了，再写也写不出什么东西。  
黑泽在大学时期主修的专业是神秘学，高桥美惠之所以叫他“老师”也只是出于粉丝心态，并不是因为黑泽身居教职，替高桥补习也不过是黑泽打发时间的一种方式。

打发时间？不，也许正确答案是耐不住寂寞了吧。  
多数时候黑泽都是一个人。从学生时期开始就什么朋友的黑泽已经习惯了独来独往，他对旁人的戒心重到一定境界，以至于高桥第一次在书店认出、并叫出他的名字时，黑泽的第一反应是逃跑。

当然，现在黑泽已经能冷静地分辨出高桥的音色，从容应对关于这个女孩的各种突发事件了。  
他知道高桥每天几点下课，什么时间会跑到他的住处兼工作室——这个十几平方的小屋里来，也很清楚什么时间应该赶她回去，以免错过宵禁。  
对此，高桥本人倒是颇有微词：“老师真是的，不用那么准时也可以的。”  
“不行，流言蜚语是很可怕的。”黑泽在这方面和其他大人一样固执，如果高桥赖着不想走，他真的会翻脸把她丢出去。

“就像老师在小说里写得那么可怕吗？”高桥美惠问道，“我可不像主人公那么脆弱哦，就算同学谣传我怀了老师的孩子，我也会坚强地活下去的！”  
黑泽叹气：“可我没有那么坚强啊，还请高抬贵手，饶了我吧。”

渐渐地，黑泽习惯了高桥的存在。甚至告诉了她备用钥匙的存放位置，如果把什么东西忘在这，黑泽又不在家的话，高桥可以自己过来取。久而久之，高桥就把黑泽的工作室当成图书馆一类的地方，总是跑过来“叨扰”。

“老师很喜欢写校园霸凌这类的题材呢。”有一天，高桥在翻阅黑泽书架上的藏书时突然提起黑泽写过的某一本小说。  
“为什么突然提起这个？”黑泽练字的手突然一抖，不自在地反问。  
“最近在温习老师的作品，刚好看了两本一样的题材，连故事都有些相似哦。如果把主人公的名字修改一下，叙事结构也修改一下，这两本简直是同一个故事的不同走向。这么一想，虽然主人公彻底忘记朋友继续生活的结局令人难过，总也好过牺牲自己。”  
“高桥认为自我牺牲的结局不好吗？”  
“不是不好，老师写出来的当然好啦！只不过……”高桥用手捧着脸，肘支在桌面上，两条好看的眉毛在阳光掀起的尘埃中变成了金色，“本来就是失去了一切，绝望到想用自杀来寻求解脱的人，现在被迫活过来，处境没有任何改善不说，在好友拿命换来的这第二次人生里，他连自杀的权利都被剥夺了，光是想想就觉得沉重得喘不过气啊。”  
“你说得有道理，不过我认为他完全是自作自受。”黑泽说。  
“诶？”  
高桥发现此时黑泽周围的气场变得不一样了，像是刺猬突然藏起柔软的肚皮，只留锋利的刺朝向外面。  
“他自杀时只考虑了自己的感受，自认为失去了一切，自顾自地疏远了好友。”  
“诶诶诶？可他疏远好友不正是为了保护对方吗？那时的主角正在被欺负，没有办法继续照顾其他人了。”  
“所以我才说他活该啊！什么都不说，宁可一个人承受也不肯倾诉，哪怕说完之后我什么忙都帮不上，至少……”高桥惊讶地发现黑泽老师用上了第一人称，“他真的承认对方是好朋友吗？恐怕不是朋友，而是累赘吧。”

“……老师，难道老师的作品是真实发生过事件的吗？对不起，是我太鲁莽了……”  
“不，只是虚构的故事罢了，是我过于激动。……抱歉啊，突然这么严肃吓到你了吧？”  
高桥飞快地摇摇头，两条马尾辫甩得像是拨浪鼓。虽然黑泽否认了故事的真实性，高桥却偷偷在心里把主人公那个童年好友和黑泽老师画上等号。

在双亲不和的阴影下长大，被当作皮球一样踢来踢去，最终在强势的母亲抚养下，成了和“不争气”的父亲一样沉默内向的性格。天生体质虚弱，连拧开瓶盖都要人帮忙，被欺负连还手的力气都没有。回家后从双亲那里得到的也不是宽慰，而是诅咒。

回屋去，你和你的母亲长得太像了，我不想看到那张脸。  
要是当初没有生你，我也不会变成现在这副样子！

我是不应该被生出来的人。黑泽怜会忍不住这样想吧。

他的头发很长，因为爸爸工作很忙，总是三更半夜才醉醺醺地回到家里，而母亲总是忘记带他去理发。长长的头发从前额盖下来，很挡视线，黑泽必须把头发拨到耳侧掖起来，加上可爱的长相，每次他做这个动作都会被同学围起来笑话，而如果忍着不去拨开头发，他们又会嘲笑他像个野人。

渐渐地，开始有人把他堵在厕所里，强迫他脱掉长裤换上女孩才会穿的半身裙。如果不照做就会挨打，被强行扒光，难堪地穿着运动服坐在教室里。

我就不该把你生下来。  
为什么我要被生下来？

小小年纪的黑泽整天想的只有死。过马路时被失控的货车撞死，走在路上被头顶掉下来的花盆砸死，不小心踩到半开的井盖……诸如此类的幻想就是支撑黑泽挨过每一天的最大乐趣。  
既然死后就能得到解脱，那也就没什么好怕的了。如果向死神祈求就能让他的死期立刻到来，黑泽认为自己愿意做任何事，就算要他吃掉死神的排泄物也没问题——如果死神也会吃喝拉撒的话。

沉浸在想象中的高桥美惠想到这里不由自主地感慨：太像了！  
尤其是关于外表的描述，黑泽老师虽然已经是个35岁的成年男性，却留着一头又黑又直、瀑布似的长发，发尾用一根带子束起来，十分古典，身材外形也是一等的美貌，脸上别说胡茬了，连稍微粗糙一点的皮肤都看不见。比高桥更像美女！  
而且，虽然说出来不太礼貌，她始终认为老师“很好欺负”，只要高桥脸皮够厚就可以达成目的赖在他身边不走，有点逆来顺受的意思。黑泽老师是真的很不擅长拒绝别人啊。

这样的黑泽老师在童年被同龄人欺负，高桥完全可以想象。那么，那个把他拉出泥潭，最后又以自杀这种残忍的方式离开的“朋友”又会是谁呢？

“高桥美惠，你在干什么？”听到自己的大名被老师一字一句咬牙切齿地念出来，高桥就知道自己又闯祸了。她灰溜溜地放下手里拿的那本怪书，把它交还给黑泽。  
黑泽房间里有很多书，其中只有一小部分是通俗小说，大部分都与神秘学有关。虽然对高桥开放了一部分藏书，其中仍有一部分书籍是黑泽不允许旁人翻看的，甚至连碰都不许碰一下。  
这天高桥终于忍不住好奇，从禁区的书架上抓下一本黑色的怪书，封面上是一条蛇咬着自己的尾巴。高桥只翻了几页，发现里面根本不是日语，插图也画得奇奇怪怪，以高桥的理解力完全看不懂。她快速翻动书页，跳到最后，发现最后一页上面竟然用日语写着一句非常眼熟的话：  
最后是，让一切回到原状的方法——再现已经发生过的事实。  
高桥还没有理解这句话到底眼熟在什么地方，就被黑泽抓了个正着。

“对不起对不起！我未经老师允许乱翻东西，对不起！”高桥双手合十鞠躬九十度郑重道歉，保证自己什么都没有动，只想看看老师平日都在看些什么。

黑泽好像真的生气了，他小心翼翼地检查了那本怪书，确认真的没少任何东西之后才原谅了高桥：“我不是说过了，这些书对你来说没什么用，就算看了也是白看。”

“呜……确实，完全看不懂呢。老师真厉害啊，连这种天书都能读懂！”高桥见黑泽没有继续责怪她，嘴角一扬，又恢复了平日没心没肺的笑脸。

“术业有专攻嘛。”黑泽心不在焉地说，还在捧着那本黑色封面的书出神。  
“还有一个多月就要到秋立秋了呢，老师穿上风衣的样子一定很好看。”  
“是啊，又过去一年……”黑泽的声音低了下去，然后像是想到什么，突然改变了话题，“高桥总是往我这边跑，和同龄人也要多多相处才行啊。”

“和同龄人交流太没意思了，他们只会看电视节目，像更替一样随着热门话题改变自己的爱好，我和那种人没什么好说的。”高桥满不在乎地摆摆手，好像在驱赶一只不存在的苍蝇。  
黑泽无奈地笑了笑：“太高傲可不好哦，总有一天你也要融入社会。”  
“老师今天好像老头子啊，突然说教起来了。我看老师就是一副和社会脱节的样子，不是也好好地活到现在了吗？”  
厚着脸皮活着也值得夸耀吗？黑泽痛苦地在心里自嘲，没把这句说出口。好在高桥自己说了下去，不需要他开口。  
“……况且，变得和其他人一模一样会让我觉得不舒服。因为我和别人就是不一样的，却要因为各种各样的规则，改变自己。那么做不就等于亲手扼死了自己的一部分吗？如果可以，我根本就不想成长。可惜人就是会自动长大的生物啊，所以没办法……”

“……”  
“……老师？我说什么了吗？”高桥终于意识到今天黑泽从头到尾都很反常。  
“没有哦，你说得很对，成长有时就和死了没什么两样。”

一周过去，两周过去，秋天越来越近，高桥身上的衣服也越来越厚。她将书轻轻合上，拽起袖口抹抹眼角的泪水。窗外吹来的风吹过未干的泪痕带来些微凉意。而她还沉浸在小说营造的压抑氛围中无法自拔。今天，她自告奋勇去出版社替黑泽老师取样书，利用午休时间从学校到市区往返，连饭都没顾上吃，就是为了能第一时间看到老师的新作。结果现在郁闷得像个傻瓜一样在自习室里手忙脚乱地擦眼泪。

故事里的黑泽老师——长期相处下来，高桥已经可以熟练地把他代入小说角色中去了——放弃了自己的人生，穿越回好友自杀的一个半小时前，让两个人的时间止于那一个半小时的循环。

高桥当然有好好做功课。她通过一些关系查到了黑泽老师上学的地方，又在市立图书馆的旧报纸上看到几条相关新闻。如果高桥的猜测没有错的话，黑泽老师的朋友就是十几年前XX高中跳楼自杀的男生。

黑泽老师到底是怀着怎样的心情，把这段经历一次又一次地写成小说，不断改换结局的呢？老师一定非常思念死去的友人吧。

“美惠！美惠你今天失踪到哪去啦？晚上有渡边先生的宣讲会，你不去吗？”  
是铃木，她聒噪的室友。虽然聒噪、俗不可耐，却是个热心肠的好人，此时此刻的高桥也顾不上自习室其他人谴责的目光，飞快地收拾好自己的东西冲了出去，就是为了赶快堵住铃木的嘴好让她不要继续大声嚷嚷。

“嘘，小声点。我替老师跑了一趟出版社而已啦。你说的宣讲会是什么，不会又是哪个三流名人过来做签售吧，我可不想浪费时间去听那种东西。”  
“说什么呢？”铃木摆摆手，“渡边就是那个电视里经常出现的渡边啊，难道你从来不看新闻节目吗？”  
高桥确实不怎么看电视节目，尤其是新闻，就算铃木万分激动地介绍她所谓的“大人物”，高桥也还是一副茫然的表情。  
“唉，没想到有人不认识渡边先生，真是败给你了。多少也了解一下时事吧，美美，再这样下去你可要和这个世界脱节了哦。”

要说和世界脱节，我可不是唯一一个呢。比起铃木的担忧，高桥想到老师那与世隔绝的生活方式，反而沾沾自喜起来。

高桥还是没拗过铃木，跟她去了那个所谓的名人宣讲会，浪费了两个小时的时间听一个西装革履的男人在台上夸夸其谈。结束后，铃木抱着一本书——据说是那个渡边的自传，高桥翻了两页发现完全是没什么营养的成功学垃圾——冲到前面去要签名，高桥终于得以脱身。可是她也错过老师的空闲时间，只能第二天再去找老师聊天了。

“……打扰了。”高桥一早就来标着“黑泽”字样的门前。她敲了敲门，没人回应。高桥感到奇怪。她在门口等了两分钟，又重新敲了一次，正想着要不要拿备用钥匙，大门突然开了。黑泽老师披散着一头长发，还穿着昨天分手时的那身衣服，眼睛下面一圈很深的青色阴影，乍一看和幽灵差不多，虚弱到只剩一口气吊着的样子。  
高桥吓了一跳，下意识地道歉：“对不起！我……是不是打扰老师休息了？”  
高桥想起论坛里那些人对老师新作的评价，气不打一处来：“老师的新作我连夜拜读过了，感动得一塌糊涂，还为老师注入文中的感情哭了一整夜，绝对是非常优秀的作品！老师不需要在意别人的评价，在我看来老师就是最棒的作家！”  
黑泽老师露出困惑的表情， 他将垂到脸前的长发拢到脑后，琢磨片刻，突然反应过来高桥是在安慰他，便苦笑着摇摇头。  
“不用安慰我了，高桥，这种事我早就习惯了……昨晚，因为一些私事没有睡好，让你担心了吧？先找地方坐吧，我去洗把脸清醒一下。”  
“是……是！”高桥看到黑泽老师虚弱的微笑，既心痛又紧张。她盯着黑泽老师的身影，直到他消失在门后才反应过来黑泽刚才说了什么，急切地小声嘀咕道，“可是……可我是真心喜欢老师的作品，也是真的喜欢老师呀……”

过了一会儿，黑泽回来了。虽然还是难掩疲惫，至少恢复了整洁，看起来精神多了。高桥痴痴地注视着黑泽老师，心想不愧是一等一的美人，就算有了黑眼圈也还是这么好看啊。  
黑泽被她盯得有点不好意思。问你这么快就把我写了半年的书看完啦，有什么感想吗？  
高桥对黑泽的小说进行了全方位无死角的大夸特夸，顺便为了满足自己的好奇心问道：“老师在小说里描述的那种猎犬真的存在吗？”  
黑泽说：“怎么可能呢，那是幻想出来的生物。廷达罗斯的猎犬在现实中是不存在的。”  
高桥失望地哦了一声。她的眼睛从黑泽身上扫过，对方紧张地拽了一下袖子，这个小动作吸引了高桥的注意。她注意到，虽然有袖子的遮挡，黑泽老师的手背上有一块皮肤的颜色明显和其它位置不一样。

当时高桥没有多想。现在，高桥后知后觉地猜到，也许那就是猎物的标记吧？她的美人老师说不定已经成为猎犬的食物，抑或迷失在时间长河中了。

夏末。

午后温和的阳光洒在身上，时间对于星川晴来说就像静止了一样。他像以前一样，独自一人留在放学后的教室里值日。经过自己的座位时，他能看到红色墨水晕染的书页，被粗暴地从桌堂里扯出来，又胡乱塞回去，想必有不少地方已经无法阅读了吧。  
不过，这些都已经和他无关了。  
除了地上躺着的那个少年，他的童年好友，黑泽怜。突然以晕倒的姿态出现在他的教室里。起初，星川被这件事吓了一跳。而这一次，星川平静地在黑泽身边坐下，俯视对方沉睡的面容。他能看到黑泽左手上的古怪印记，那是曾经的黑泽身上没有的东西。是诅咒吗？是有人对黑泽下了咒，还是黑泽诅咒了自己呢？

他在教室里绕了一圈，从渡边哲也的书桌里找出一把小刀。  
他将刀刃展开，在自己的食指上划了一下，钢铁割开皮肤的感觉果然不怎么舒服，血流出一点点，没什么关系。反正他很快就不需要在乎这点小伤了。  
星川回到黑泽身边，手里攥着那把刀。  
他看到黑泽睁开眼睛，像以前发生过的无数次那样，用迷茫、暂时失焦的眼神向这边望过来，随后便是忍耐痛苦的表情。  
“……星川同学？”以自我保护为目的的生疏称呼。  
“奇怪，为什么我会睡在星川同学的教室里……呜……”下意识藏起糟糕的一面，飞快地拉下袖子，盖住出现了奇怪印记的左手手背，星川甚至能预料到他的下一句台词。

“对不起，我大概是不小心昏倒了吧，已经没事了！”

不小心昏倒、不小心摔下楼梯，不小心掉进水坑，不小心弄丢了练习册……  
以前大人们总是不明白为什么黑泽总是粗枝大叶，有那么多的“不小心”。想来也许他们不是不明白，而是不关心吧。  
星川不知道自己还应不应该继续关心这个脸上写满无辜的少年。他冷酷地看着对方从地上爬起来，没有伸出援手。对方一开始露出无所适从的表情，然后那表情变得落寞、委屈。他能看到水光在怜的眼眶中打转，对方却强忍着马上要掉出来的眼泪，对他挤出一个微笑。

星川突然觉得那把水果刀像烧红的烙铁一样，烫得根本无法用手握住。他咬紧嘴唇，低下头，刀柄朝着对方的方向递了过去，低声下气地恳求：“对不起……我再也不能忍受了。到底要怎么做我才能死去呢？告诉我吧……”

黑泽怜睁大了眼睛。  
他说，我不明白你在说什么。

星川的身上还有绷带包扎过的痕迹。但是，不要紧，他知道接下来会发生什么。  
只要不出这间教室，渡边哲也就不会过来找他的麻烦。  
从窗口跳下去，他会再次出现在这间教室里，天台也是一样的。  
他还试过杀死黑泽。他曾经死死地掐住黑泽细瘦的脖子，直到他像只破娃娃一样失去生气。  
一切都是徒劳的。  
在黑泽烧了那本封面上画着蛇的怪书之后，他就被困在时间的囚笼里了。  
他也试过逼问黑泽，让他交出结束这一切的方法。  
他记得自己应该已经死了才对。他还记得自己是怎样爬上教室的窗台，背对操场，像学飞失败的鸟一样笔直地坠落下去，摔断了身上的每根骨头。

可黑泽什么也不知道。不管星川伤害他还是卑贱地祈求，黑泽都只是默默地忍受施加在身上的痛苦，什么都不知道，什么都不记得。  
时间一到，他就连曾被星川伤害、杀死都毫无印象。还是像以前一样，胆怯、自卑，却本能地想要靠近星川。

星川看着黑泽瘦得骨节分明的锁骨，想起几小时前，自己掐着好友的脖子，施暴的同时却在不停地道歉。  
对不起，对不起，对不起……  
星川想起了妈妈活着的时候，他那个嗜赌成性的舅舅是怎样在醉得不省人事之后拿他像狗一样打。他忍着恶心站起来，抓起一把椅子，高高举起，朝着不省人事的黑泽砸了下去。  
让一切结束吧。  
放过我吧。

……  
…………  
……………………………………

“你恨我吗？”他们并排躺在学校天台的地上，星川晴已经没有数这是第几次带好友一起来天台了。  
“不，我不恨，非要说的话，我在这个世上最喜欢的就是小怜了”  
“是吗……可是，我恨过你哦。”  
“……”  
“晴是要杀了我吧？”  
“小怜……”  
“我对晴的痛苦一无所知，从来没有帮到什么忙，却恬不知耻地恨着……”  
“……”  
“直到晴上来天台之前，我都在想：啊，果然我对晴来说只是个累赘吧，被讨厌也是没办法的事。自怨自艾，像个白痴一样。”  
“……”  
“现在的困境搞不好也是我做的，是我把晴困在这里的。我确实什么都不记得了。但是，我一定有必须这么做的理由。”

如果晴要去死，我也要跟着一起去死。  
如果晴打算活着，那么我也一样。  
我不喜欢被晴抛下，一个人孤独地活在这个世界上。我也绝不会抛下晴不管。

啊，是的。只要星川想听，黑泽就会害羞、又十分坦率地，一次次地对他告白。  
永远真诚，永远以热烈的情感喜欢着他的黑泽。  
星川看着在他肩头打瞌睡的少年，想着也许被困在这里也不是什么坏事。

“星川同学，我们是好朋友，对吧？”  
“是啊，小怜是我最好的朋友。”  
“那就没问题了。”

看着星川自残的黑泽怜虽然不能理解，却也没有阻止星川。他拿起刀，一边哭一边做和星川相同的事。

冷。头晕。身体不受控制地发抖。吸饱了血液的校服黏糊糊地贴在身上。以这种方式死去的速度比想象得还要慢，他们相互搀扶着爬上一层楼，来到天台。仰面躺在水泥地上，看着天空褪去火烧一样的橘红色，星星一颗颗从蓝色幕帘后钻出来。

“对不起……”  
“该说对不起的是我才对。”  
“如果我早点去找你……”  
“不，我才应该早点去找你！”  
“哈哈，怎么还是像个笨蛋一样，错事也要争。”

“晴，我好冷啊”  
“抱着我吧，虽然现在的我大概也没什么温度了”  
“对不起……”  
“没关系，像这样发泄差不多也够了。下次，我要带小怜去个好地方。”  
“嗯……”


End file.
